Michele Scarabelli
|birthplace = Montréal, Québec, Canada |roles = Guest Actress |characters = Jenna D'Sora }} Michele Scarabelli is the actress who portrayed Lieutenant junior grade Jenna D'Sora in the fourth season episode in . Scarabelli filmed her scenes for "In Theory" between Tuesday and Thursday and Monday and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. Scarabelli is probably best known for her role as Susan Francisco in the science fiction television series (1989-1990) and its five following television movies Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994), Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995), Alien Nation: Millennium (1996), Alien Nation: The Enemy Within (1996), and Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997). Among her co-stars in all Alien Nation projects are on-screen husband Eric Pierpoint, Gary Graham, and Ron Fassler. She was interviewed twice for magazine; in June 1990 by Marc Shapiro for the article "Mother of Newcomers" in issue 155 and in May 2008 by Pat Jankiewicz for the article "Through Alien Eyes" in issue 365. Personal Scarabelli was born in the Canadian city of Montréal in and attended McGill University in Montréal where she graduated with a degree in psychology. Prior to her career as an actress, Scarabelli worked as a model. Television Scarabelli started her television career in the early 1980s with supporting roles in the television movies A Matter of Cunning (1983), Reno and the Doc (1984), Letting Go (1985, with Gordon Clapp), The High Price of Passion (1986, with Walker Boone), and The Guaranteed Way to Pick Up Single Women: The Movie (1987) beside guest roles in episodes of The Hitchhiker (1984), Night Heat (1985 and 1986, with Allan Royal), Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (1986), The Campbells (1986), Hot Shots (1986), and Seeing Things (1986 and 1987). In 1986 she was cast to portray Jo Santini in the revamped version of the action series Airwolf which lasted one season before it was cancelled in 1987. Scarabelli then portrayed Connie Hall in several episodes of the soap Dallas in 1988, working with Earl Boen, Joshua Harris, Leigh Taylor-Young, John Anderson, and William Smithers. Further guest roles include episodes of War of the Worlds (1988, with Richard Chaves and Neil Vipond), Diamonds (1988), Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1989, with Bruce Gray), Jake and the Fatman (1989, with Charlie Brill), Highway to Heaven (1989), Father Dowling Mysteries (1990, with Mark Moses), and Sweating Bullets (1991) besides her work on Alien Nation and Star Trek: The Next Generation. She appeared in the television movies Age-Old Friends (1989, directed by Allan Kroeker), Labor of Love (1990), Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter (1990, with Kevin Tighe), and Deadbolt (1992, with Cyndi Pass) and worked on Bodies of Evidence (1992, with Kate McNeil, Renee Jones, Albie Selznick, Jeff Yagher, and Biff Yeager) and Dudley (1993, with Joanna Cassidy and Joel Brooks) before she played Jessica MacKenzie in the short-lived family series Okavango: The Wild Frontier (1993). Scarabelli's other television credits in the 1990s include Beverly Hills, 90210 (1994, with Cress Williams and Martin Cassidy), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994, with Robert Lansing), Ned and Stacey (1997, with Pamela Kosh), Due South (1996), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Charles Chun and Gregory Itzin), Moloney (1997, with Spencer Garrett), Dawson's Creek (1999), the television thriller The Colony (1995, with Marshall R. Teague, Vince Deadrick, Jr., and Colby French), and the television drama Loss of Faith (1997, with Samantha Eggar). More recent television credits are The Agency episode "The Enemy Within" (2002, with Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, and Tom Virtue), the television mini series Le dernier chapitre: La Suite (2002), as voice of monster Six in the animated television series Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003), and the television thriller Student Seduction (2003). Film Scarabelli made her feature film debut with a background role as a prom dancer in the 1980 horror thriller Prom Night followed by a featured part in the drama Suzanne (1980). Throughout the 1980s she also appeared in the comedy The Funny Farm (1983, with Derek McGrath), the romance Covergirl (1984, with Cathie Shirriff), the drama The Hotel New Hampshire (1984, with Lisa Banes and Wallace Shawn), the comedy Breaking All the Rules (1985), the comedy Perfect Timing (1986, with Stephen Markle), and the action film Snake Eater II: The Drug Buster (1989). Further film work includes the comedy I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore (1992, with Jason Alexander, David Bowe, Hilary Shepard, Matthias Hues, and Robert DoQui), the family movie Secret Adventures: Shrug (1994, with George Murdock), the thriller The Wrong Woman (1995), the comedy 2001: A Space Travesty (2000, with Alan Shearman), the action thriller Pressure Point (2001), the thriller Living in Fear (2001), the short film Talk 5.0 (2002), and the drama Shattered Glass (2003). Beside her film work, Scarabelli can also be seen as Agent 03, Michelle Visard, in the video games The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time (1995, with Ray Uhler), The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime (1997, with Ray Uhler), and The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time (1998, with Jerry Rector and Graham Jarvis). Other projects in which she had roles are the comedy Hard Four (2007, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ian Abercrombie, Willie Garson, and Carolyn Seymour) and the short comedy Daryl from OnCar (2008, with Bob Clendenin and Noon Orsatti). More recently she had a role in the comedy Chicanery, written and directed by Charles Dennis and released in 2017. The film also features Kate Vernon, Lou Wagner, Loren Lester, and Charles Dennis himself. External links * – official site * * * * de:Michele Scarabelli es:Michele Scarabelli it:Michele Scarabelli nl:Michele Scarabelli Category:Performers Category:TNG performers